Shotgun Tribunal
by Nick.Norma
Summary: This is a place for lyrics I write for my band 'Shotgun Tribunal' to be viewed by whoever wants to read them :
1. Friedrick Was A Liar

FRIEDRICK WAS A LIAR

Riding shotgun in a casket

Your nature inclines me to

Grave rob.

Open the door: Chariot door.

Open the door: Coffin door.

Open the door: Are we all so eager?

Open the door: To ride horses off cliffs?

And even the rich ride blind.

O' I said I'm inclined to Grave rob.

This shovel is my life

This shovel brings new life.

And I do believe this earth is coming to its end

We won't be there to see her die.

And I do believe this earth is coming to her end

But until that day

We will fight you.

My Lion cannot die

Friedrick was a liar

And this is a mistake.


	2. Larry Norman Turning In His Grave

THE AWAKENING

Wake up!

In as much as I love you

I feel I should warn you.

Comatose.

Crocodile tears will not last!

Our knives are not complacent!

We're recklessly stabbing for the truth.

Wake up!

Beggars can't be choosers

But Judges can be losers

This is a rock and roll takeover!

This is our ministry!

(Just see, Don't speak)


	3. Stanley Eats Livingstone

THE SEARCH

When will we turn?

O' the lies.

We're running backwards now.

When will you return?

O' God if this is the end…

Well I don't feel much like a fighter

(in this armour, this is no armour)

I search for you

Amongst the Desert sand

But my soul finds no solace

While my bones are dry.

I see the coming rain…

(it looks a lot like you)

Well I don't feel much like a fighter

(in this armour, this is no armour)

Killing the shrink won't end this depression

(and I'll) Run to the fight.

This is not a war that I can lose

We will not die.

So I shall run to the fight

Oh my God, Oh my God

Be my armour.

And end this assault.


	4. Johnson Gets The Medal Of Honour

THE CHASE

Sink your teeth soldier,

Into this chaos.

Play time is over,

The search is dead.

There's a war on

And you're a prize.

Yeah, soldier!

Sink your teeth into this:

Take your place on the frontlines

Or take your place on the trophy wall

Our generals say make way for this:

'Pick up your guns; we're gunna make hell tonight'

Sink soldier, sink

And rise.


	5. Mother Teresa in: DEATHPROOF

Just tell me what to do

I will commit.

For as long as I live

I will obey

Like a wilful puppet

I will walk

Down narrow pathways

Challenging, yet delightful.

How do you,

Save a man from himself.

Turn back

These signs say 'turn back'

Who wrote these signs?

Certainly we will find

That prize,

At the end of the road.

How do you,

Save a man from himself.

Oxygen!

Enough to kill ten thousand men!

As the swamp waters rise

We will swim

Swim through the seas

To the end.


	6. Orpheus Looks Back Upon The

THE RETURN

It's taken me so long and so far to get to this place and I'm still wondering how I arrived.

Almost like I have escaped a bear only to be caught up by a dragon!

But I guess it's all part of the process of growing and sailing onwards in this great sea.

I know it's mighty progress that I have made but God I want to make more.

I feel chosen; I stand chosen so I will run chosen.

If all I have done so far is miniscule to what I could do then Jesus, be the light to my feet.

Tell me where I go and I will head towards the end.

Others may follow but be swept away but I will run with your love in mind and I won't drown with the flood.

O' I am like a prodical son, and I will come home.

Life could be like a coffin fit for me, by means of insanity.

But this is the year I will grow and flow and begin with you in mind.

I may be a desert dweller but at my core I yearn for the sea, it reminds me of your trinity and how I may be free.

Reckoning the night is almost over and the desert's reign is complete.

My ship runs aground at your feet, and it's all I can offer.


	7. Friedrick Mark 2

THE END

O' my God!

Kings hold your gaze.

And what did you think was happening?

This is the same ship drowned!

Friedrick you were wrong!

We have come so far to this:

'The Great Unlearning.'

God is dead, if that is so then it is on our heads.

Even the sinners and saints have been reconciled.

But I'll burn you down!

We shall harness the very Devils

With curious wings we shall fly

And if two thousand years is not enough,

Then the Giants will awake at our command

And we will lay siege to the city.

Like small children fighting bears

But like golden children!

Golden children that lay waste to the desolate kingdoms of this earth,

Burning what we love and correcting the land we killed back to paradise.

Friedrick O' how you were wrong this whole time.


End file.
